


I Don't Know You (But I Want To)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Take this sinking boat and point it home: There's only one hyperlane the Falcon heads towards when the precious entirety of the Resistance is aboard--the route to Yavin IV.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I Don't Know You (But I Want To)

Rey can't stop moving. She circles through the corridors of the Falcon, a prowling lothcat, and on every circuit she makes sure that Finn and Rose and Leia are still breathing. A woman Rey's age with blonde hair in knots wakes screaming once, and Rey gently eases her back to sleep with the Force.

Even Chewie falls asleep, cradling Leia in his furry arms.

Rey jitters her way to the cockpit to see who's replaced him, and it's The Pilot—Poe Dameron, BB-8's _Friend-Poe_.

"Awake?" he asks her, redundant. 

She nods. "Where are we going?"

"Only place I know. Home."


End file.
